In a server system, when a motherboard of a server needs to be repaired, a side of an enclosure of the server is detached to gain access to the motherboard. However, if the user forgets to power off the server when repairing the motherboard, he/she may be electrocuted or short-circuits to circuitries on the motherboard may occur.